


Trimmed & Burning Cover

by consultingpiskies



Series: Fanfiction Cover Art [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Graphics, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingpiskies/pseuds/consultingpiskies





	Trimmed & Burning Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trimmed & Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260261) by [achycarnations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achycarnations/pseuds/achycarnations). 



 


End file.
